Returning Home
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: The gate was unburied and they stood it back on its end once more. All she had to do know was somehow try to get home.
1. Time Jump

Author's Note: This takes place after Trouble Afoot, but I wanted to go ahead and give you a sneak peak at what's ahead for Liz and SG-1.  
  
***  
  
For the past several years, Lt. Elizabeth Tucker of the USAF has been living on an alien world called Laknee. She was left here several years ago when her team was under fire and she was presumed dead. The people who were shooting at them were warriors from another system, as she had come to learn, and she helped get them off the planet. The Laknees managed to bring her back to life with a sarcophagus they had hidden away. They took it from an enemy ship long ago.  
  
They lived for a really long time and had an advanced society with many helpful tools that they kept out of site from any one who might invade them. After the 'Great Win of Laknee' which was the last war, not many had dared to step foot on the Laknee sand again. They looked much like Abydonians, at least in the way they dressed. They were very polite and learned to speak English with some sort of new technology they had developed.  
  
At the end of the war that Liz had helped them finish fighting, the Stargate was buried under miles of dirt and sand. It has taken this long for them to uncover it. All this time, Liz has been living with the Laknees and was now considered a citizen of their world. Could she go back now that the Stargate was uncovered? 


	2. The Decision

Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed it so far.  
  
***  
  
Lanna walked up to Liz, "Elizabeth, dear friend, why did you not attend meeting this morning?"  
  
"Lanna," Liz began, smiling slightly at her close friend, "I did not attend because I do not need to. My mind is too busy to pay attention to Council today."  
  
Lanna, a Laknee civilian, nodded, "Yes, as it has been since we revived the Spinning Circle. Please, tell me why you are so distraught over it."  
  
"Oh Lanna, has your aged mind forgotten the event which brought me here in the middle of the War? Have you forgotten my rightful place that I have often spoken of at supper? The people with whom I belong?" Liz asked, looking up into the eyes of her elder friend.  
  
They could live longer than humans, even longer than Jaffa, and at 222, Lanna was a young one. Her eyes alight with the fire of youth and her knowledge never failing.  
  
"I understand your want to be with the Tau'ri, but over the past few years, you have proven your worth and your desire to be with us, on our planet. Please, Elizabeth, stay here. Drake has missed you over the past few days, we all have. Why must you remain secluded from your people?" Lanna asked, snapping her mouth shut and turning away at the last word.  
  
"This is not my planet. I am not of the Laknees," Liz arose, turning her friend around, "I belong on Earth, with my people."  
  
Lanna looked down, "I beg your apologies, Madame Elizabeth."  
  
Liz raised her friend's chin with a finger, "Please, don't use my title. You are my friend, Lanna. You always have my apologies. It is I who should beg yours."  
  
Her lengthening hair brushed against her elbows as she moved back and lowered her head.  
  
Her friend Lanna smiled, "As you shall always have mine, dear Elizabeth."  
  
"A storm blows over the distance", Liz changed the subject, looking straight past her friend.  
  
"Drake was over there not 10 minutes ago", Lanna commented, her smile fading.  
  
Liz picked up the edges of her clothes and started running on the sand, her boots indenting the sand.  
  
Chasing after her, Lanna called, "Surely he would be back in your home by now and had sense enough to remove himself from the storm zone of this week."  
  
Not listening, Liz continued running, she had to make sure her husband was alright. Nothing could happen to him, not while Liz was still his bride.  
  
Catching up to where the storm was forming, Liz pulled her goggles over her eyes and scanned the area, he had to be here. Walking further into the increasingly strengthening storm, she saw him fighting to stand against the storm.  
  
Suddenly, he flew backwards and landed a few feet behind her. Carefully maneuvering through the storm, she walked back to him and dragged him to a safe distance where Lanna was waiting.  
  
Feeling for a pulse, she felt nothing. Tears gathered in her eyelids and she closed his. She sat back and allowed the tears to flow freely to the sand beneath her.  
  
Liz just wanted to stick him in that sarcophagus, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Their physiology couldn't handle it. He would just remain dead.  
  
Lanna helped her carry him back to the village a few minutes later. They took him to his parent's house. As Laura opened the door, she knew what had happened by the look in her daughter-in-law's eyes.  
  
Drake's younger brother Danny was called to the front of the home along with their father Councilman Dracous. Laura and Lanna allowed the men to take care of the deceased body as they lead Liz over to the couch.  
  
"Madame Elizabeth, I am deeply sorry about this tragedy", Lanna bowed her head in respect.  
  
Liz ignored her, and threw her goggles on the ground, "Wise mother, why did he have to die on this day?"  
  
Her anger was boiling. Not only could she have gone home before this, she could have saved his life if she had gotten there sooner.  
  
"My daughter, it is not known why these things happen. Please, return to your planet and recover in the arms of your first friends. That is what you must do now. Let his memory be spread and live forever with you and your people", Laura comforted in her wise old way.  
  
Liz cried some more, grieving over her lost husband. She knew what she had to do. She had to somehow get home. 


	3. The Lost is Found

Author's Note: Well, look here, another chapter, another note *wink*. I hope you like the story so far, and remember, I love hearing your feedback.  
  
***  
  
Walking to the 'gate the next day; Liz looked at it as if it was some sort of menacing threat to her. She was wearing her uniform under her royal overcoat. She wasn't really royalty, but she was close to it. She helped save their world and she had married the son of a councilman.  
  
On the equivalent of a PDA was information about the planet and her time on it. There was also the Tap Storage, or what they considered the address database. She was going to give this to Daniel and the other one, which was a copy of it, to the general. She placed it back into her vest pocket and pulled up the sleeve of the overcoat.  
  
Looking down at the GDO, she traced her fingers over it. She was glad she still had it. Walking back to the DHD, she taped in the address for Earth and watched the wormhole establish. Once it was completed, she tapped in her code, hoping that the computer would still recognize it.  
  
***  
  
"Sir, incoming wormhole", Sgt. Walter Davis announced from his position.  
  
General Hammond was behind him, but Colonel O'Neill was, "Close the iris."  
  
"Sir, there's a code coming in, the computer is checking. Sir, it's an SG-1 code." Davis turned to his superior.  
  
"Well, open the iris", Jack said, walking down the stairs to the Embarkation Room.  
  
Daniel had followed Jack, whom he had seen walking off as he arrived to see what was going on.  
  
Arriving in the 'gate room, they waited to see who was paying them a visit. Both Teal'c and Carter were off world at the moment.  
  
***  
  
Not wanting to wait anymore, she decided to jump, even as Laura came running up to give Liz her uniform jacket that she had forgotten.  
  
Once on the other side, she saw the familiar weapons pointed at her. She raised her hands and smiled.  
  
"People of Earth, it is I, Lt. Tucker, returned from the dead with greetings of peace", she looked around, hoping not to be shot.  
  
Walking forward, Daniel was amazed at her attire, and he wanted to see if it was really her.  
  
Jack followed closely behind, waving the gunners down.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, thank you for not taking me out of the system", she smiled again, looking into their shocked faces.  
  
She slowly pulled back her hood and let her hair fall around her elbows, "Pat me down or something if you want."  
  
She shrugged lightly, waiting to see what they would do next.  
  
***  
  
Daniel couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had she come back from the dead? Was their kind inhabitants on that world were they left her? Could they have a sarcophagus or something that could bring her back to life? Or was she a goa'uld sent to fool them?  
  
Just for safety, they had Janet give her a thorough check over and they confined her for the time being until they got her results back. 


	4. Reunion

Daniel was sitting with her in her confined room playing cards. He thought she seemed really sad for someone who had returned home.  
  
"What's wrong, Liz?" He asked his tone gentle.  
  
"While on the planet, as you'll read on the PDA I have brought you, I was married to the son of a councilman. My husband died in a storm the day before I returned home", she looked down, trying not to cry again.  
  
She was still trying to get used to human ways again. Some of her actions seemed very different than what they were used to. Daniel nodded, he understood. It was not too long ago that his wife had died.  
  
"My wife, Sha're, died. It's ok to have loved and lost. Just remember him and all the happy days you had together", Daniel reassured, picking up another card.  
  
Liz smiled softly at the comforting words, "There's something else though," she commented and allowed her smile to fade again, "What my mother- in-law, Laura, said to me as she told me it was best I go back."  
  
She paused, wondering how to word it, "She told me to let his memory spread and live with me and my people. Why would she say me and my people?"  
  
"I don't know. That does seem strange..." Daniel looked up from his cards, collecting a response.  
  
"Once I'm cleared, I'm going to request permission to go back. I fear that she meant they would not survive. I want to know what she meant", She arose and walked over to what the Laknees called SID, or square information devices, and picked them up.  
  
One, she handed to Daniel, the other, meant for General Hammond; she sat down with and began flipping through its files. She had to see if Wise Mother had left her a note or something.  
  
As they were glancing over the information, Sam and Teal'c slipped into the room silently.  
  
"Liz!? Is that really you?" Sam exclaimed, smiling happily.  
  
Teal'c almost smiled in his Jaffa way, "Indeed, it appears to be Lt. Tucker."  
  
Liz looked up, "Major Carter, Teal'c, it is pleasant to see you both once more."  
  
She looked back down at the SID and continued looking through its information texts. Sam gave Daniel a strange look and Teal'c arched his eyebrow.  
  
Looking over Liz again, Sam wondered what she was wearing. Liz was still wearing her royal overcoat, which was a present from her husband on the day they married. Looking back to Daniel, he looked up from the device in his hands.  
  
"You'll have to excuse her; she got back from an alien planet this morning and has to relearn the English culture." Daniel smiled.  
  
Once he looked back down, he got to a diary entry by Liz Tucker. It was one of several. He decided to read the first one; after all, she had said he could read everything on there.  
  
'Today, I have been revived by Councilman Dracous and his son, Drake. They lifted me out of a sarcophagus and laid me on a bed of flower petals. The councilman walked away, leaving his son with me. He told me what had happened, and how the fighting was tapering off, but they couldn't win without help.  
  
Offering to help them, I was then given civilian clothing and my old items stored. The only things I was able to keep were my boots, my weapons, and my dog tags. They showed me how to use this device, and I shall record every part of my life here.'  
  
He decided to skip to the last entry and read it.  
  
'Drake is dead. I shall wear my royal robe in remembrance of him. Wise Mother Laura told me to leave, so I shall. I await the bright, knowledgeable faces of my good 'first friends' upon my arrival to Earth.  
  
I loved him so, and he is gone. May he live forever in memory and warm thoughts that comfort us on cold winter nights.'  
  
He thought that she had changed, and these two really prove how much she had changed. He would read more at a later time to see what all she had done there. Right now, he was supposed to look for clues as to what Laura meant.  
  
***  
  
After finding nothing, she asked Daniel, who had stayed with her, to give the SID she held to General Hammond. She gave it to him and went over to her bed.  
  
Once she was on her bed, she set up a picture that she had kept in her overcoat. It was really a holographic projection over several pictures, but she left it on the one of her and Drake on their wedding day. She fell asleep, tossing and turning through the night. 


	5. Activation

Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. I promise I will work on the preceding story ASAP, but I'm on a roll with this one.  
  
Finally, she was given clearance by Janet to go on a mission. Her team was about to head out on their next mission, back to Laknee.  
  
She received permission to wear her royal overcoat back to the planet, which she was dressed in as they stepped into the Embarkation Room.  
  
"Chevron Six, encoded." The Chevron Man announced from the control room.  
  
The 'gate was spinning, and her friends were with her, by her side. She was in the lead, because she knew the planet, and she knew it well.  
  
The 'gate stopped spinning and made a noise, "Chevron Seven, locked."  
  
Once the wormhole was formed, the five friends stepped through the shinning event horizon.  
  
***  
  
On the other side, Jack raised his weapon instinctively, scanning the area with it. He knew Tucker had said that it was all perfectly safe; he didn't want to take any chances.  
  
"Sir, please lower that, there is no need for that here." Tucker asked, glancing back at him briefly before bee lining for a small encampment.  
  
He lowered it, but only a little. He motioned for them all to follow her.  
  
Jack noticed that she kept looking straight ahead, and she walked on a straight path through the pale sand. He thought it was a little odd, but he didn't take too much notice of it.  
  
***  
  
Following right behind Liz, Daniel realized how much like Abydos this place looked. He had read about it, but seeing it was a whole other thing.  
  
A woman with a basket under her arms came up slowly to Liz, her expression almost unreadable, "My daughter, have you returned?"  
  
Daniel blinked. Daughter? Maybe it was like when he referred to Kasuf as 'good father'. Would that mean that this woman was Liz's mother- in-law?  
  
"Wise mother, it is I. I have brought my friends, and we are here to speak with yourself and the councilman." She bowed her head slowly.  
  
Daniel had read about customs and different people Liz knew on that SID thing she had given him to study. He felt like he could safely speak with these people without hurting their feelings.  
  
"I am Daniel Jackson", he commented; also bowing his head slightly in respect.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, one of Madame Elizabeth's First Friends. I have heard much you all of you, she speaks very highly of you. Please, come with me to her home", the woman walked off and they followed her closely.  
  
***  
  
Once inside her familiar home she helped build, she smiled as she realized that her SG-1 jacket was on the back of her chair. Sitting in that chair, she looked around at the rest of it. It was clean, very clean. Obviously someone had been keeping it, even though she had only been gone a day.  
  
"Wise mother, where is Lanna? Where are the councilman and my husband's brother? The town seems silent to me, unless my ears deceive me."  
  
"They are gone", Laura breathed slowly.  
  
Liz cocked her head, "All of them? Gone?"  
  
"The storms have grown worse", she arose and looked outside through the still open door.  
  
Turning, Laura shut the door tightly and leaned on it; her eyes darting around.  
  
"Wise mother, surely you are mistaken. Show me where they went", Liz stood up in distress.  
  
Laura shook her head, "I cannot. Surely your First Friends are hungry and thirsty. Perhaps I shall fix something for them."  
  
Watching her mother-in-law walk towards the kitchen, Liz arose and bowed her head softly to her friends, "If you will excuse us, we will be back momentarily. Please, make yourself comfortable in my humble home."  
  
She walked off quickly to follow Laura to see what she was so jittery about. 


	6. Truth be Told

Author's Note: I think this is like the shortest chapter in this story so far. I just wanted to get them outside, and then go into another aspect of this planet. *shrug* I hope you are enjoying this story so far. I sure have liked writing it.  
  
***  
  
"Wise mother, what are you displeased about?" Liz asked Laura in a hushed voice.  
  
Shifting her weight, Laura replied, "The storms are growing worse, and I fear for our lives."  
  
Laura locked eyes with Liz and glanced out the window without moving her head quickly. Liz blinked acknowledgement and smiled.  
  
"Then perhaps we should go tell the others of your fear for them."  
  
Walking back to her friends with some water, she handing it to them and stood back up; she had to find a way to get them to go outside. Laura was obviously pensive about something, and she wanted to find out what.  
  
"Sir, I would like to show you around my planet. I believe we should go outside now before another storm appears on the horizon. There are a few cliffs with footholds if we wish to climb as well", Liz looked from the group to the door and back in one smooth motion.  
  
***  
  
Finishing his water, Colonel O'Neill stood and put his cap on his head, "Of course lieutenant."  
  
The group walked outside together and away from the house.  
  
"Care to explain what kind of footholds, Tucker?" Jack asked Elizabeth sternly.  
  
He was worried, and yet curious to learn how this 'peaceful planet' could have a foothold situation. There was defiantly something that she wasn't telling them.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, when you people left me here, I was indeed deceased. They saved my life with a sarcophagus that was left by a goa'uld calling herself Sellet. She creates bad sandstorms, bugs the houses, and takes people one at a time for who knows what. Of course, sir, we all believed that was all legend, because she didn't show up for so long; but now she's back", Liz finally shared her story, looking past Jack with a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"And you didn't think about telling us sooner!?" Jack asked, his anger rising.  
  
She looked as if she wasn't paying him any attention. He was getting angrier and so he stepped directly in front of her face.  
  
"Do you hear me, lieutenant?" He asked, raising his voice.  
  
Daniel stepped in, "Jack, why don't you back off of her? She lost her husband out here before she came back."  
  
Jack took a step backwards, not knowing what to say. 


	7. A New Queen Comes to Power

Author's Note: Does this seem short to you? Sorry if it does, but I'm wrapping it up. Not quiet done yet, I mean, they still need to get back to Earth ;)

* * *

Laura stepped up and looked where Liz was focusing, "She did indeed. My son died out there, in that field while she was talking with her trusted aid Lanna. She blames herself for what happened."  
  
As Liz was fazed out of the conversation, she just kept staring across the sand, squinted as she saw something in the distance. Picking up her weapon that was slung loosely over her shoulder, she dropped to the ground and opened fire as a familiar red streak shot out. It was now that she knew what she had to do. She had to avenge Drake's death. She had to now, or live feeling worthless the rest of her life.  
  
Daniel was, luckily, not hit, so he got to the ground quickly and looked for cover, of which there was none for him to hide behind. He wondered for a moment where it was all coming from, but then he heard it. Death gliders approached overhead and were aiming for them.  
  
His small handgun wouldn't do much against them, so he just gave up wasting his ammo. He wondered where this attack was based, if it was a flying ship in the atmosphere, or if it was from a ground location.  
  
As he laid there in the sand, he realized something was happening aside from the attack. This Laura person was getting something out from under her cape. What was that device?  
  
Liz figured wise mother Laura had a trick or two up her sleeve, but what she pulled out from her sleeve was just amazing. Not only was it helpful, but it was a sleek and compact device. It was a shield that could be used for defense and it was mobile. Laura arose and activated the small device, stretching it to cover the group around her for safety as they all got up and started forward, looking for Sellet.  
  
Liz wanted to kill the goa'uld, because it was her fault that Drake died, or at least it made some sense that way. Going in with her team, she knew she'd be fine, and that they'd complete a good take-down of the goa'uld.  
  
"Send more of your fighters after them", Sellet roared at her first prime, who was standing in front of her nervously.  
  
"My queen, the shield is impenetrable", He replied, bowing slightly out of respect for the powerful goa'uld before him.  
  
Rising from her seat, Sellet approached him and softly rubbed her long golden finger across his cheek, "Dare you disobey your queen? I can bestow great power to you if you take them out. But save the young one for me. Kill the rest by any means."  
  
His eyes wide, he knew he had to obey her, or else, but how could he take down the shield? Perhaps there was a flaw such as the goa'uld hand device shield had a flaw. Slow moving weapons...  
  
Approaching what could have been an ordinary temple, it was obvious that it was no such thing now; just a landing pad for a large pyramid ship. The team had to get in and take the self proclaimed 'queen' out of her misery.  
  
Suddenly, out of the doorway came a troop of heavily armed Jaffa, and the one in front looked to be in charge of the rest, probably the First Prime of the group. His small blade glinted in the sunlight as he raised it and aimed for the people in the shield.  
  
Instead of penetrating the shield, he was shot down before he could even try and the team marched past, keeping their weapons trained on the Jaffa who were left. Laura didn't understand the concept of saving ammo. Besides, who know what kind of protection Sellet would have? 


	8. Loss

Author's Note: Well, this is the end of _Returning Home_. I hope you've enjoyed it. Son't forget to start reading the next story in my 'Liz and SG- 1' saga.

* * *

"My queen, your first prime is dead, the intruders continue", one of the Jaffa warriors updated Sellet.  
  
"I want them stopped and added to my collection", she smiled, looking him in the face.  
  
"Yes, my queen", he bowed low, preparing to leave.  
  
She stopped him, wanting to say just one more thing to him, "And should you fail your task, your family will be disgraced."  
  
Hurrying away with new energy, he started planning his attack on these newcomers.  
  
A new onslaught of weapons fire was raining down on the powerful shield, trying desperately to breakthrough. The friends new they had to be closing in onto Sellet, because these Jaffa seemed to have some sort of renewed strength and power. They seemed more...motivated.  
  
The shield was holding, and the small group was able to move further and deeper into the building, searching out where they figured the goa'uld would be. As they continued, they came under attack again and again. Soon, however, they were going to have to fight back.  
  
"Madame Elizabeth, the shield is loosing its power over the enemy. It will soon fail to protect us." Laura commented, staring at the contraption in her hand.  
  
Luckily, the shield held until they made it into the main room, and they were now face to face with Sellet and about a dozen Jaffa. When the shield did finally drop, they were peppered with weapons fire, and they sought cover as quickly as possible.  
  
Liz took the first shot at Sellet, who immediately put up her personal shield. Jack, however, soon took that out, allowing Liz another chance at killing her. Taking the opportunity, the main enemy was eliminated, but her minions were still there, staring the team down.  
  
Teal'c, of course, tried to convince them that there was a better way to live, but none of them would listen, insisting that he was a trader. Soon, they were all gone, and the captives were being let free.  
  
Returning to the 'gate, SG-1 smiled to the group around them. This had certainly been an adventure, one they won't soon forget.  
  
"Wise mother, I want you to keep my jacket, as I will keep this robe, in fond memory of one another. But now I must depart with my first friends back to Earth", Liz smiled, hearing the stargate engaged behind her.  
  
"It is understandable. Thank you, again, Madame Elizabeth", Laura also smiled, holding back obvious tears.  
  
"It's been a pleasure", Jack said, walking towards the stargate with the rest of the team.  
  
"Good bye, Mother Laura", Liz waved as she walked through the stargate, and back to Earth. 


End file.
